


'Oki Huelo

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Sex, Hair, Haircuts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes Steve's hair just the length it is, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Oki Huelo

**Author's Note:**

> This is all @jazzsquare's fault.

"Hey."

Danny looked up as Steve walked into his office. "We got a case?" Danny asked.

Steve shook his head. "I'm gonna go get a haircut. Shouldn't take long."

"Haircut?" Danny was out of his seat before the word had fully processed. "Um...I'll come with you."

"You refuse to trust your hair to anyone other than Pierre the overpriced stylist."

"A, his name is Peter, and b, hair like this," Danny said, smoothing it back, "requires someone with actual scissor skills."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Well hair like this," he said, running a hand along the side of his own head, "requires a barber and a razor."

Which was what Danny was afraid of. "I could get you in with Peter," he said, trying to stall.

"There's no need, Danny. I don't need his 'scissor skills.'"

He really, really did. "Okay, then I'll go with you." As Steve opened his mouth to protest, Danny held up the keys to the Camaro. "You can drive."

"Well...the Camaro would be easier to park than my truck." Steve snatched the keys out of Danny's hand. "Let's go."

Danny wasted no time. "You really don't need such an extreme cut, do you?" he asked as they made their way through the building.

"It's convenient," Steve said. "I get it cut short and then I don't have to go back for a while."

Oh, of course he'd take convenience over every other consideration. "Yeah, but...." How did you argue against expediency with a guy for whom the three minute shower was a law? 

Of course, Danny had convinced him to stay in the shower much longer than three minutes with the right motivation. Maybe it would work on haircuts, too. 

"Okay," Danny said, holding up his hands. "It's hard to argue with logic."

Steve eyed him warily as they walked down the sidewalk to the parking lot. "And yet that's never stopped you before."

"I'm turning over a new leaf. No more wasting words on arguments that I have no chance of winning."

Steve stopped at the car, staring at Danny over the roof. "I'm sorry, who are you and what did you do with my partner?"

"Are you saying I can't learn?"

He could see Steve struggle with several answers before choosing, "I'm just saying you have shown a certain propensity for quixotic behavior."

Danny worked through that for a second as they both got into the car. "And where would you be without my windmill tilting, my friend?" he asked as Steve pulled out at a speed that had Danny gripping the armrest. 

Steve grinned at him, that very special, naughty grin that Danny loved, as he opened his mouth, then closed it for a second. "Nah...too easy."

"Shut up," Danny said, feeling himself grow warm. "You know what?" he said, remembering where they were, exactly. "Just for that, take that right up there."

"That's not a right, that's a--"

"I know what it is. Just take it."

Steve heaved a long sigh, but he took a sharp right turn and drove down the alley until there was nowhere left to go. Though alley was almost too grand a word to describe it--forgotten driveway was more like it. The buildings around it were all awaiting renovation, and no one ever visited it. 

It was a prime spot for drug deals in the middle of the night, but during the day it was just empty. "So why are we in the alley from nowhere?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm going to convince you that you don't need a razor," Danny said, unbuckling his seat belt. 

"This is silly," Steve said, as Danny leaned over and unbuckled Steve's seatbelt as well. 

Danny's hands slid up Steve's chest. "Really?" he said, his right hand finding Steve's neck, his thumb stroking Steve's pulse lightly. "Because you don't look like you think it's silly."

"Danny--"

"No, really, if you think it's silly, feel free to put the car in reverse and get us out of here."

After a long moment, Steve turned the car off. He reached for Danny, his hand sliding across Danny's hip and onto his ass, pulling him halfway into Steve's lap, and Danny wondered when he'd learned how to automatically adjust for the shifter and the emergency break without needing to think about it. Not that it wasn't a talent he was grateful for, he just didn't remember developing it.

Danny slid his hand up the back of Steve's head, burying his fingers in Steve's hair, just long enough for Danny's fingers to disappear under the strands. "You seem to forget the importance of hair," Danny said, tightening his fingers in the strands enough to yank Steve's head back, allowing him access to Steve's neck. 

He nipped at Steve's collar bone before following that cord of muscle up the side of Steve's neck, using his hand in Steve's hair to move his head however he needed to let him pay it proper attention. 

The seat jerked, and Danny raised his head, blinking at Steve, who was pulling on Danny's legs. He realized Steve had moved the seat all the way back, giving Danny room to crawl on top of him. Not a lot of room, but enough. 

"This is insane," Steve whispered against Danny's mouth.

" _You're_ insane," Danny muttered, "this is just par for the course with you."

"You started it."

Danny raised his head just enough to look Steve in the eye. "No, you started it," he said. "But now I'm going to finish it." 

The gleam in Steve's eyes at that, combined with the wicked grin, only underlined the fact that Steve was certifiable. But, then, Danny was the one who'd pushed it this far this time, so he couldn't exactly point fingers.

He reached down and started working on their pants, while his mouth captured Steve's again. He felt Steve's fingers moving against his, helping get their cocks free. Danny wrapped his hand around both of them, Steve's wrapping around his, the friction almost too much, and yet perfect. 

This was crazy, and Danny knew it. He blamed the newness--this thing between them was barely days old, and they both kept looking for excuses to get naked. He could've found another way to talk Steve out of depriving Danny of burying his fingers in Steve's hair while it grew back out, but this was certainly the most rewarding method. For both of them.

Danny dropped his head to Steve's shoulder, tasting cotton before he mouthed across the t-shirt to find skin again. He bit into Steve's neck, felt Steve's hand sliding up his neck and into his hair. Steve gave a sharp tug on Danny's hair and pulled his head back until their eyes met, a triumphant look in Steve's before he pulled Danny into a hard, deep kiss.

Danny came, still thrusting against Steve through the waves of pleasure. He felt Steve groan into his mouth, his hand loosening a little around Danny's, the other hand dropping down to rest on Danny's neck. 

Head dropping to Steve's shoulder once more, Danny gulped in air until his breathing finally started to become normal again. Steve's hands were slowly running up and down Danny's back, soothing, rhythmic movements that made him want to fall asleep.

Except he couldn't. They were in a car. At some point someone might see them parked at the end of the alley and investigate. "We need to go," Danny muttered against Steve's shoulder. 

"I'm a little trapped at the moment," Steve said, but it didn't sound like a complaint, and he didn't exactly let go of his hold on Danny.

"Right. Let me off."

After a moment's hesitation, Steve let go, and Danny half slid, half fell into the passenger seat. He looked at Steve, then down at himself, and laughed. 

"What?" Steve asked.

"We need to clean up. My place?" 

Steve nodded, tucking himself away, one eye on Danny as he did the same, before starting the car and backing out onto the street.

"So," Steve said, far too casually, his eyes too focused on the road, "when do you think Peter could fit me in for a trim?"

Danny smiled, reaching out a hand to brush it over Steve's hair. "I'm sure he can fit you in this week. He likes me."

Steve's brow furrowed as he shot Danny a glance. "He better not like you too much."

"You have nothing to worry about, Commander Caveman."

Danny ran his hand through Steve's hair one more time before dropping his hand back into his lap, avoiding the messy spot on his pants. He hoped they didn't run into anyone on the way into his apartment; it would be hard not to guess what they'd been doing. 

He looked at Steve, who gave him a blinding smile, and knew it didn't matter if someone figured it out. 

Some things were worth the risks. 

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> When I went looking for Hawaiian for "hair cut", I found this:
> 
> to trim, cut only the ends - 'oki huelo
> 
> When I went for a reverse translation, I found this:
> 
> 'oki huelo: to cut the tail switch of livestock for identification purposes
> 
> I figure it works either way... ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
